se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Francia-Israel/Israel
Presidentes israelíes con presidentes franceses Reuven Rivlin= Reuven Rivlin Nicolas Sarkozy - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Rivlin with former French president Sarkozy in Jerusalem. GPO/Mark Neiman François Hollande - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Israeli President Reuven Rivlin (R) meets with his French counterpart Francois Hollande at the presidential compound in Jerusalem on September 30, 2016 (AFP Photo/Gali Tibbon) |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Charles de Gaulle - Sin imagen.jpg| En el resto del mundo fue el negociador de labia florida que logró que Charles de Gaulle le vendiera a Israel (en 1959) su primer reactor nuclear Shimon Peres - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Shimon Peres sur Orange Vidéos. INA François Mitterrand - Shimon Peres.jpg| LANDES. François Mitterrand reçoit Shimon Peres (Ministre des affaires étrangères israélien), à Latche, le 3 septembre 1993. JEAN-LOUIS DUZERT Jacques Chirac - Shimon Peres.jpg| Former French president Jacques Chirac (right) welcomes Shimon Peres at the Elysee Palace in Paris on April 18, 2005 ©Patrick Kovarik (AFP/File) Nicolas Sarkozy - Shimon Peres.jpg| All smiles. Peres and Sarkozy (Photo: Reuters) François Hollande - Shimon Peres.jpg| French President Francois Hollande, right, welcomes Israeli President Shimon Peres at the Elysee Palace in Paris on March 8. (photo credit: Moshe Milner/ GPO/Flash90) Emmanuel Macron - Shimon Peres.jpg| Rencontre avec Shimon Peres. Moment de sagesse. @Emmanuel Macron on Twitter |-| Moshe Katsav= Moshe Katsav Jacques Chirac - Moshe Katsav.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac speaks as he escorts Israeli President Moshe Katsav after their talks at the Elysee Palace, yesterday. timesofmalta |-| Ezer Weizman= Ezer Weizman Ezer Weizman - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac shares a laugh with Israeli President Ezer Weizman on his arrival in Jerusalem. Image Credit: Gulf News Archives Primeros ministros israelíes con presidentes franceses Benjamín Netanyahu= Benjamín Netanyahu Benjamín Netanyahu - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FORMER FRENCH PRESIDENT Jacques Chirac gestures as he talks with Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu before a bilateral meeting over security concerns in Lisbon in 1996. In recent days, Netanyahu sympathizers are looking to the ‘French Law’ whereby a sitting prime minister cannot be investigated for m. (photo credit:REUTERS) Benjamín Netanyahu - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| 'I cannot bear Netanyahu, he's a liar,' Sarkozy told Obama. AP Photo Benjamín Netanyahu - François Hollande.jpg| Le président François Hollande a assuré à Israël la solidarité de la France contre les tirs de roquettes venant de Gaza, lors d’un entretien téléphonique avec le Premier ministre israélien Benjamin Netanyahu, selon un communiqué de l’Élysée publié mercredi. Photo : DR Benjamín Netanyahu - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| Emmanuel Macron y Benjamin Netanyahu tras su declaración conjunta en el palacio de los Campos Elíseos. (EFE/EPA/STEPHANE MAHE) |-| Ehud Olmert= Ehud Olmert Ehud Barak - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FRANCE: PARIS: ISRAELI PM BARAK VISIT AP Archive Ehud Ólmert - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy (d), escucha al primer ministro israelí, Ehud Olmert, en una sesión del Parlamento de Israel (EFE). |-| Ariel Sharon= Ariel Sharon Ariel Sharón - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac a accueilli chaleureusement Ariel Sharon. Photo : AFP Ariel Sharón - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| France's ruling party chairman meets Ariel Sharon. AP Archive |-| Ehud Barak= Ehud Barak Ehud Barak - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FRANCE: PARIS: ISRAELI PM BARAK VISIT AP Archive |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Ver presidentes israelíes |-| Isaac Rabin= Isaac Rabin François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Francois Mitterrand (R) chats with Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin (L) during a meeting at the Elysee presidential palace, on July 6, 1994, in Paris. Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin (L) shakes hands with French President Jacques Chirac (R) on July 2, 1993 in Paris. |-| Isaac Shamir= Isaac Shamir François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| The Prime Minister of Israel Yitzhak Shamir and French President Francois Mitterrand in Palais de l'Elysee in Paris. They met during an Shamir's official visit on February 22, 1989. Fuentes Categoría:Francia-Israel